Pan Pacific Defense Corps
The Pan Pacific Defense Corps. (abbreviated PPDC) is an organization created by the United Nations. The Defense Corps. represents an international alliance of 21 countries across the Pacific Rim, bound together by the shared goal of containing, combating and eliminating the Kaiju threat. History Following the first four Kaiju attacks in San Francisco, Manila, Cabo and Sydney, a conference was called in South Korea, Seoul September 15, 2014.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero The meeting granted Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld an opportunity to present his idea for the Jaeger, prompting the United Nations to set aside their differences and work together.Pacific Rim The Pan Pacific Defense Corps was founded sometime in late 2014. The organization would act as the primary beneficiary of the United Nations, who would fund Schoenfeld and Dr. Caitlin Lightcap's efforts to create the first six Jaegers with the Jaeger Program. Though they would encounter problems properly implementing the Pons Systems and calculating the required manpower to pilot a Jaeger, they would eventually succeed, urging the Defense Corps. to offer their continued support of the program. Once construction of the Jaegers were authorized, each Jaeger is built on an annual basis. Their explicit purpose was the defense of various countries and cities bordering the coastlines of the Pacific Ocean from Kaiju attack. The following year, November 30, 2015, the first of eight Shatterdomes and headquarters of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps was established in Hong Kong, China.Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome Within the Shatterdome, Strike Groups are assigned to defend their given city or country's coastline with three or more Jaeger teams. Though not explicitly a Pacific-adjacent nation, the UK was involved with the Defense Corps by virtue of commonwealth ties with Australia and Canada. They operated a critical oceanic monitoring hub and extensive K-Science research facility on British-controlled Pitcairn Islands.Travis Beacham: PPDC/UK Propaganda During the Kaiju War, the Defense Corps. promoted their cause, asking for the support of the public through propaganda. They provided those who volunteered for their cause with jobs in the construction of Jaegers and a chance to enlist in the Jaeger Academy. The Defense Corps. also advocated rationing to the populace of the Pacific in order to maintain financial stability. The methods promotion also included prompting Rangers to make public appearances, raising them to the status of worldwide celebrity. The mass merchandising of both Kaiju and Jaeger through action figures and apparel acted as boon to the Defense Corps. at the same it trivialized their circumstances. For the next ten years, the Jaeger Program would rise to a seemingly permanent status of success and victory against the Kaiju. However, they would cease production of the Jaegers in 2019 with the Mark-5 series.PACIFIC RIM Lexicon Entry #3: Mark-(x) Downfall Unaware of the evolving intelligence of the the Kaiju, the Defense Corps were unable to anticipate the sudden string of victories won by the Kaiju in the years following the Anchorage attack in February 2020. The alarming spike in Kaiju attacks led to the destruction of over twenty six Jaegers. The United Nations began working on a colossal coastal wall that would cut the Pacific off from the rest of the world and worked to construct these defenses for the Atlantic.Memo: United Nations to Sunset Jaeger Program''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization The Jaeger Program was gradually phased out; seven Shatterdomes were shut down and their Rangers were retired from active combat duty. The funds once used to support the Jaeger program are instead funneled toward the Anti-Kaiju Wall. The United Nations were confident that the Wall would be more effective than the production of more Jaegers. However, their belief in the safety of the Anti-Kaiju Wall is proven wrong when a section of the Wall in Sydney is breached by a Category IV Kaiju, Mutavore. The situation prompts the reactivation of Striker Eureka and its pilots, who dispatch Mutavore. However, the Kaiju's effortless destruction of the wall sparks worldwide protests against the United Nations and the Wall. The four remaining Jaegers (Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, Striker Eureka, and Gipsy Danger) are relocated to the Hong Kong Shatterdome where they and their pilots continue to defend China's coastline, operating with only eight months of funding granted to them. Marshall Stacker Pentecost commences an operation independent of the United Nations; a final assault against the Breach to stop the invasion of the Kaiju. The mission is successful when the combined efforts of the final two Jaegers, Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger, defeat Scunner, Raiju and Slattern and destroy the breach using Gipsy Danger's nuclear reactor. Notable Members Officials *Dustin Kreiger (Sectary-General) *Stacker Pentecost (Marshall) *Hercules Hansen (Marshall) K-Science Officers *Newton Geiszler *Hermann Gottlieb J-Tech/LOCCENT Officers *Caitlin Lightcap *Jasper Schoenfeld *Tendo Choi Pangers Gipsy Danger *Yancy Becket *Raleigh Becket *Mako Mori Striker Eureka *Hercules Hansen(formerly) *Chuck Hansen Cherno Alpha *Aleksis Kaidonovsky *Sasha Kaidonovsky Crimson Typhoon *Cheung Wei *Jin Wei *Hu Wei Gallery Pacific-rim 02.jpeg|Propaganda Poster PPDC Area Restricted.jpg|Restricted Area Poster for Jaeger Repair Personnel PPDC Engineers Poster.jpg|Jaeger Engineers Recruitment Poster PPDC Enlist Poster.jpg|Pilot Enlistment Poster PPDC K Science Poster.jpg|Recruitment Poster for Kaiju Scientists Jaegercrush.jpg|Hazard Warning for Jaegers Pan Pacific Defense Corps Propaganda.jpg|PPDC Posters advertised in public PPDC Ration Poster.jpg|Rationing PosterWorld War II Ration Poster Raleigh Becket 4.jpg|Ralegh Becket in the Shatterdome Mess Hall Idris elba pacific rim.jpeg|Stacker Pentecost in second generation US Drivesuit Charlie hunnam rinko kikuchi pacific rim.jpeg Charlie hunnam rinko kikuchi pacific rim 2.jpeg Trivia *The website "panpacificdefense.com" acts as viral marketing for the movie by allowing anyone to sign up for the Corps, take a quiz to discover their job, search a map for info on Kaijus and Jaegers and play games as training. External Links *Official Website References Category:Organisations Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Lore